1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle radio, and more particularly to an automated connection for a vehicle radio.
2. Description of Related Art
A radio for a vehicle such as an automobile includes at least one cable assembly for electrical internal connection between an object and the radio. Typically, these cable assemblies are mated by hand or manually by a person for interconnection within the radio. However, this is not suitable for use in an automated assembly environment.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a connection for use in an automated assembly environment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automated connection which eliminates any manual alignment or mating by a person.